A Friend's Past
by inuyashaknowitall1223
Summary: Full Summary inside. Sakura wants to know about her friend, Kat's, past. When she sees it it's not what she expected. Very slight SasuSaku and NaruOC. rated T for minor cursing oneshot complete unless you want more or something


Full Summary: Sakura wants to know about her friends, Kat's, past. When she and Naruto are put back in time to when Kat's family was alive what will happen? And can Sasuke and Kat get Sakura and Naruto out of the past before they all have to witness something devastating? Very Slight SasuSaku and NaruOC

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters from the show. Nor do I own Inuyasha or any other characters from that show (they appear as ninjas in this fic). And the Ocs that appear in this story belong to their owners.

A/N: I know I haven't written anything in awhile and I apologize. I've just been busy and brain-dead. I hope you like this story even though it's kinda bad.

Another A/N: This is a really long one-shot by the way. It's like 22 pages long on my Microsoft word. sweatdrop

"I told you I don't like to talk about my past, Sakura," a blue haired kunoichi groaned to her pink haired friend. Sakura pouted.

"But Kat, I really wanna know what happened," Sakura pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.

Kat sighed, irritated, "Why do you want to know so badly? It's not that interesting."

"Because I'm curious about you. Please?" Sakura begged again.

"No!" Kat said angrily. The blue-haired, mist kunoichi turned away from Sakura and began walking away. Sakura pouted and crossed her arms.

"Her past couldn't have been that bad," she sighed. Sakura was about to run after her friend and apologize when something shiny on the ground caught her eye. She walked over to it and bent over to pick it up when someone called her.

"Hey Sakura! Whatcha doin?" her blonde-haired teammate called. Sakura looked up at Naruto.

"Looking at something," she answered. He walked over and leaned over to look over at what she was looking at. Sakura looked back down at it.

"What is it?" Naruto asked bluntly. Sakura glared at him.

"Why would I know?" she replied. Sakura reached down and grabbed it. She lifted it to their faces and both Sakura and Naruto stared at the object. It looked like a silver dragon scale. Naruto touched the side of it and the world went black for both Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura and Naruto could hear faint footsteps and voices near them so they figured it was just Sasuke and Kakashi. When someone picked up Sakura she tried to open her eyes to look at him or her. She managed to crack her left eye open and looked up to see, what she figured to be, a boy around her age with his head turned away from her, like he was waiting for instructions. She closed her eye and heard a light female voice speak to the boy holding her and he began to move slowly. Sakura soon got a bad headache and decided fall asleep in this boy's arms since she felt pretty safe.

Naruto felt himself picked up and placed onto someone's back. He felt them wrap the arms around his legs and cracked an eye open. The only thing he could see was long blue hair and the darker fabric of a forehead protector. Naruto let his eye close and drifted to sleep as the girl began to move.

Sakura blinked her eyes open and slowly sat up. She rubbed the side of her head and looked around. She was in a large room, painted with different shades of blue and green. There were two beds; the ones she and Naruto were each on. Everything was double in the room. There were two tables, two dressers and even two bathrooms. She looked over to the other bed to see Naruto sit up. She noticed his jacket hanging on the chair next to his bed as he sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Naruto and Sakura made eye contact.

"Where are we?" Naruto sleepily asked. He began looking around the room. He then looked at Sakura, waiting for the answer.

Sakura shrugged, "I'm not sure Naruto."

As soon as she finished a knock was heard at the door, Sakura gave a small 'come in' and a middle-aged young woman with long dark blue hair walked in. She was wearing a kind smile as she walked into the space between Naruto and Sakura's beds. Sakura and Naruto moved to sit on the ends of their beds and they both looked at the woman.

"Are you two both alright?" she asked. Both of them nodded.

"Yes we are now. Thank you," Sakura bowed her head.

"I'm glad my children were so kind as to bring you two here. What are your names?" she questioned.

Naruto almost jumped off the bed, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to be the next Hokage!"

"I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura simply replied. The woman smiled at both of them.

"Hello Sakura. Hello Naruto. By the way I'm Nanami, Kumiko, Nanami," Nanami said. Naruto smiled his goofy smile and Nanami looked over at him. Sakura's eyes widened though.

'_Kumiko? How is that possible? Only Kat and her older sister survived the massacre. Who is this woman then? And does she know Kat?' _Sakura thought. She realized she had turned her gaze to the floor so she brought it up. Nanami turned toward Sakura with her kind smile still in place. This woman didn't show any signs of sadness of hurt. A little girl with short blue hair, highlighted with a darker blue, walked into the room and looked at Nanami. Nanami walked over to her.

"What is it Akimoto?" Nanami asked the little girl.

"Tou-san told me to come get you and tell you to go see him. He said it's important," the little girl, Akimoto, answered. Nanami nodded and patted Akimoto's head.

"Will you stay here with Sakura and Naruto while I go see your tou-san?" Nanami asked with a smile. Akimoto hesitated but nodded to her mother.

"Yes kaa-san," she said obediently. Nanami smiled as she left the room, leaving Akimoto with Sakura and Naruto. The little girl walked over to where her mother had been standing, in between their two guests. She did not say a word; she merely stared at the wall. Naruto got annoyed by the silence.

Back in the Present 

Kat had been walking and talking with Sasuke. They had been comparing their pasts to see whose had been worse. So far Kat was winning. They stopped when they saw Sakura and Naruto lying on the ground, unconscious. Kat ran over to Naruto and shook him.

"Naruto! Naruto!" she shook him harder. He didn't wake up. Sasuke did the same to Sakura and called out her name. She didn't wake up either. Kat picked up Naruto on her back and Sasuke picked up Sakura bridal style. They both carried the unconscious pair to the hospital. They were both worried about their friends.

In the Past 

"Hey little girl, why don't you say anything?" he asked, breaking the eerie silence around them. Akimoto turned her head toward him.

"Do I need to say anything? To be normal, do I have to talk all the time?" her answer was more of a question. Naruto blinked. Akimoto sounded irritated with him.

Suddenly a female voice was heard from the direction of the door, "Kitty Kat, don't be so mean to our guests. I'm sure he didn't mean to be mean."

Naruto and Sakura thought the same thing at the same time. _'Kitty Kat?'_

They all turned to look toward the direction of the voice. A girl, about Naruto and Sakura's age, was standing in the doorway. She had deep green eyes and long blue hair. Her mist forehead protector was intertwined with her hair. She was obviously a mist kunoichi. Sakura could see the shadows of two boys behind the girl in the doorway.

"Oh what do you know, Yukari-onee-chan?" Kat pouted. Yukari giggled and stepped into the room, allowing the two boys behind her to step in. The taller of the two boys had short black hair with a single part of hair that had light blue on it. His eyes were a very light green and his hands were shoved into his pockets. His forehead protector was wrapped crookedly around his head and- by looking in his eyes- Sakura could tell he was completely spaced out. The other boy was shorter than the spaced out boy. He had shoulder-length, silvery-white hair and beautiful golden eyes. He wore a goofy smile like Naruto's and he looked completely down to Earth. Yukari walked over to Kat and leaned down to her ear.

"I know that these people aren't going to be mean to you," she whispered into her little sister's ear. Kat merely scowled and left the room. When Yukari turned to watch Kat leave Naruto saw the back of her head and recognized it to be the hair of the person who had carried him here. Sakura could have sworn the taller boy looked like the person who had brought her to this room but she wasn't completely sure.

The shorter boy snapped his fingers and waved his hand in front of the taller boys face, saying, "Buddy? Buddy? Wake up ya loser!"

The taller boy seemed to jolt back to reality.

"Oh no. Did I space out again?" the taller boy asked. The shorter boy nodded with a smirk on his face.

"Oh boy. I'm so sorry onee-chan," he bowed to Yukari, "I'm so sorry Taisho-san." He bowed to the shorter boy. The boy he called 'Taisho-san' seemed irritated after being called that but he didn't do anything.

"Hey boys! Introduce yourselves to our guests," Yukari yelled to the boys before turning back to Sakura and Naruto.

"Me first. I am Yukari Kumiko, nice to meet you," she said proudly. Next the boy with golden eyes stepped up.

"My name is Inuyasha Taisho," he said while sticking up his thumb. Then the last boy stepped up.

"I'm Kaori Kumiko, whoop-de-doo," he said with fake enthusiasm. Inuyasha's fist collided with the top of Kaori's head.

"What's up with you today? Your not being normal," Inuyasha asked. He put his hand to his teammate's forehead, checking for a fever, "Well your not sick."

"Of course I'm not sick. I'm just tired because we've been having non-stop missions!" he said angrily. Suddenly Kaori began to cough up blood and so he covered his mouth as he coughed.

"Inu-san, can you please take him to his room and make him lie down?" Yukari asked Inuyasha. He nodded and wrapped Kaori's vacant arm around his shoulders. Inuyasha and Kaori walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Gomen," Yukari said, bowing to Sakura and Naruto, "He's not usually like this. He just gets a little cranky when he doesn't get enough sleep, especially because he's sick."

"He's sick?" Sakura asked. He didn't appear to be sick; he was only coughing up some blood.

"Yes he is. I wish I could help him but I'm not a medic nin so I am of no use," Yukari sighed. Nanami's voice was heard calling something but neither Yukari, Sakura nor Naruto could understand it. Yukari stuck her head outside the door ad saw Kat going down the hall.

"Hey! Kat! What did kaa-san say?" Yukari asked. Kat stopped and turned her head.

"She said foods ready. Come get some," with that Kat turned and disappeared down the hall. Yukari shook her head. She looked over at Naruto and Sakura.

"You two must be hungry. Get changed then come with me and you two can get something to eat. My mom said there are some clothes in the dressers for you to wear for now," Yukari said with a smile. She exited the room and closed the door. Naruto and Sakura both got up and went to the dressers. They began to talk quietly as they went through the outfits.

"How do you think we got into the past?" Naruto whispered as he pulled out a pair of baggy black pants.

"I have no clue. Maybe it has something to do with that dragon scale I found and we both touched," Sakura whispered a reply as she pulled out a pair of baggy black shorts.

"Maybe," Naruto whispered as he pulled out a black muscle shirt and a waist-length, dark blue jacket with light blue sleeves. He walked into one of the bathrooms and changed his clothes. He combed his hair as well and retied his forehead protector so it looked like a normal headband around his head. When Naruto walked into the one bathroom Sakura pulled out a velvet light blue tank top. The design of light pink petals was woven into the fabric.

'_How ironic,' _Sakura thought as she went into the other bathroom. She took off her training clothes and placed on the new clothes. She combed her hair and also flipped her headband to make it seem like a normal headband. Both of them exited the bathrooms at the same time and headed for the door. Sakura went out first, followed by Naruto. Kaori was leaning on the wall next to the door with a piece of black cloth over his mouth. When he heard the door open, Kaori turned to look at Naruto and Sakura. He stood up straight and motioned for them to follow him. About halfway to their destination Kaori told them to stop and left them. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other with confused looks. Yukari then came out of a doorway and led them the rest of the way to the dining room.

"Did Kaori confuse you when he just walked away?" Yukari asked as she waked down a seemingly endless hallway.

"Sure as heck he did. And what was with that cloth over his mouth?" Naruto blurted out.

"It causes his coughing fits to stop enough so that he can at least eat," Yukari said, bowing her head. They reached the dining room and walked inside. Everyone was sitting there patiently, waiting for Yukari and their guests to arrive. A man of about 40 sat at the head of the table, to his right were Nanami, a vacant seat, young Kat, two light blue and black haired women, a blonde haired little girl, and an older looking woman, while to his left were a man with blonde hair, Kaori, two young men and an older man they didn't recognize. Yukari took a seat in between her mother and Kat. The blonde haired girl at the end lead Naruto and Sakura t the end of the table and told the to sit. There were pre-prepared plates set out on the table for them and the young girl sat down. Naruto and Sakura looked to the head of the table at the older man and, they guessed, he was the head of the household. His shoulder-length black and light blue hair was gently sitting around his face as he sat with a calm expression on his face. As the blonde sat down he solely opened his eyes to reveal beautiful and calm light green eyes.

"You can eat now. Everyone is here," he said. Everyone began to eat the food in front of him or her except for Kat. She sat there staring blankly at the plate in front of her. The blonde haired man looked at the black and light blue haired man sitting to his right with sad eyes. The man looked back at him with questioning eyes. Even though they were at the other end of the table Sakura and Naruto could hear them.

"Come on Tetsuya-san. Let your daughter have her things back. She refuses to eat because you took them away," the blonde whispered.

"I cannot Yukio-san. If I give them back to her I am showing that I allow her to insult our clan. That isn't allowed," the seemingly older man, Tetsuya, replied. Yukio, the blonde, sighed. He couldn't stand seeing his little niece not eating. Yukari had been pretending to ignore them but had heard everything. She knew where her father had put her sister's clothes and she was about to stand up and give them to Kat when her brother disappeared from his seat and a flash of red was seen next to her. Yukari turned her head to see Kaori holding a red jacket and red headband out to Kat. Kat smiled and took her clothes. She placed the red jacket on and put the headband in her hair. She then began to eat with happiness on her face. Kaori smiled behind the black fabric of his special mask. He could feel daggers being glared at him by his father so he stood up straight and faced him. Tetsuya stood and walked out of the room, motioning for his son to follow. Kaori sighed and followed his father.

Sakura and Naruto were confused. Why was Kaori getting into trouble for giving Kat a jacket and headband?

"Kat! Take those off! You know what your tou-san will do. He'll take them away again!" the young blonde haired girl sad, squirming. Kat looked up at her.

"Calm down Fuyu-chan. If my tou-san is as smart as the say and he doesn't want me to die of starvation he'll let me keep my clothes," Kat said triumphantly. Fuyu sighed and finished her food. By now everyone was done and the two black and light blue haired girls stood and collected all the plates. Sakura offered to help them but they merely shook their heads.

"You are our guest Sakura-chan," the girl that seemed younger said. Both of the girls smiled.

"You just let us worry about these dishes," the seemingly older girl said. The young man that Sakura and Naruto didn't recognize stood up.

"I think we should all do a proper introduction. I'm pretty sure our guests don't know our names," he suggested. Tetsuya and Kaori both came back into the room during the man's suggestion.

"Alright," Tetsuya nodded. Everyone stood up.

"I shall start. I am Kumiko, Tetsuya, the head of the Kumiko clan," Tetsuya said calmly.

"You know me. I'm Kumiko, Nanami, lady of the Kumiko clan."

The older man was next, "I am Kumiko, Tamekaze. I am the old head of the Kumiko Clan and Tetsuya's father."

"I am Kumiko, Kazehana. The old lady of the Kumiko Clan and Tetsuya's mother," the older woman smiled.

"I am Roku Rokujochigusa. Now don't laugh at my name. I am Nanami's twin brother," the young man whom they could not recognize a moment ago stated.

(To save time I'll just type them here)

Blonde haired man- Yukio Yukitora

Seemingly older black and light blue haired sister- Kishoukachi Kumiko-Yukitora

Seemingly younger black and light blue haired sister- Maiyahana Kumiko

Blonde haired child- Fuyumoto Yukitora

Other young man who wasn't Roku- Hiruken Nibiki (Maiyahana's boyfriend)

(Now back to the story)

"I am Sakura Haruno," Sakura said bowing.

"And I'm Naruto. I'm going to be the greatest Hokage someday! Believe it!" he said with his goofy grin in place. Suddenly Inuyasha appeared in one of the doorways.

"Yukari-chan! Kaori-san! We have another mission! This time it's really important!" he said quickly. Yukari ran to a closet and opened it. Sakura and Naruto could see all the weapons in it. Yukari pulled out a katana and threw it to Kaori, who tied it strangely around his waist. She threw another katana to Inuyasha who caught it a tied it over his shoulder. Finally Yukari grabbed a scythe ad tied it over her shoulder. All three of them left the room hastily. Tamekaze and Kazehana both left shortly afterward and headed for their room. Roku and Yukio left to go test each other's skills as training. Hiruken and Maiyahana went off somewhere. And Kishoukachi and Nanami left to go shopping together. Soon everyone but Fuyu, Kat, Sakura and Naruto had left the room. An eerie silence filled the room before Naruto cleared his throat.

"So uhh… What do you two do for fun when everyone leaves like this?" he asked. Fuyu turned her head to him.

"Usually Kaori will have to stay out of missions when he's sick but this one was so important that he went anyway. And so there's no one to train us today," she said, kinda sad. A light bulb went on in Sakura's head.

"I know why don't we train you!"

"We? As in you and blondie over there?" Kat asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yea. It would be better than just standing here doing nothing right?"

Fuyu smiled, "Come on Kat! It'll be fun!"

Kat sighed, "Alright. This way." Kat led them outside to a large training ground that was surrounded by a barrier of trees.

"So uhh…so uhh…what would you guys like to be trained in?" Naruto asked. Fuyu raised her hand.

"Yes Fuyu?" Sakura asked.

"Do you two now how to train us in chakra control?" Fuyu asked innocently.

"We sure do!" Naruto blurted out, "You just have to climb trees."

Kat stared at him with an unbelieving look on her face. "You're kidding right?"

Naruto shook his head, "The trick is no hands. You have to use the chakra to climb the trees. Sakura can you explain?"

Sakura nodded with a smile and explained al about chakra and how they were to use it to climb the trees.

"Sounds fun," Kat said with a smirk. She pulled a shuriken out of Sakura's pouch and tossed a kunai to Fuyu. "I prefer shuriken to kunai."

Sakura giggled while Naruto demonstrated what the girls were to do. Once Naruto was standing on the bottom of a branch the two girls concentrated their chakra to the bottoms of their feet. Both of them ran and two different trees. They got pretty high for their first try and they marked the spots with their weapons. After merely an hour Kat and Fuyu had both reached the very tops of the trees using their chakra.

'_Wow. Kat and Fuyu are amazing.' _Sakura thought as the girls were coming down the trees.

"I think we should head back now it's beginning to get dark," Kat said as she stared at the darkening sky.

"Yea. Let's go," Naruto said as he started walking. Sakura, Kat, and Fuyu followed.

In the Present

No one, not even Tsunade, could figure out what was wrong with Sakura and Naruto. No one was in the room currently except for Kat and Sasuke. Kat was busy looking over Sakura's body using her special Dragon's Eye while Sasuke was sitting in a chair resting. She spotted something in Sakura's hand.

"Sasuke. Come here," Kat said, not taking her eyes off the object. Sasuke got up and walked over to her. He looked at the object as well.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I don't know. It looks like one of the Arctic Blaze Dragon's scales," Kat said as Sasuke reached down to grab it. He picked it up and lifted it up to eye level. Kat reached over to touch it and as she did the world went black for her and Sasuke as their bodies fell unconscious to the floor.

Kat was the first person to open her eyes. She looked around and saw Sasuke lying on the ground. She went over to him and shook him.

"Sasuke wake up," she called. Sasuke opened his eyes and sat up.

"Where are we?" he asked, rubbing his head. Sasuke stood up and helped Kat up.

"It looks like one of the few forests from my village. Let's see if it is. Follow me," Kat said before taking off. Sasuke easily stayed at speed with her as they finally reached the end of the forest.

"I was right," Kat said as she looked around at the village people. Then two girls in the crowd caught her eye. She looked in their direction and her eyes widened.

"That can't be Ayumi Suki and Nana Kumi. They'd be much older now," Kat mumbled. Sasuke managed to hear her words.

"You know them?"

"Yea. But they should be older now, much older. Could it be that…" Kat stopped.

"What?"

"Could t be we're in the past?" As soon as Kat finished her sentence she took off again. Sasuke ran after her and followed her to a large estate. As soon as Sasuke stopped next to Kat she grabbed his forehead protector and reversed it. She then did the same to hers and she covered her family's symbol as well as Sasuke's. He didn't have any clue as to why she was doing this but he didn't argue.

"Who are you two?" a male voice asked. They both turned in the direction of the voice to see Kaori standing there. He must've sensed them when they got near the estate.

"I am Akiko and this is my brother Sasuke. We heard that two people named Sakura and Naruto were seen around here. Have you heard of them?" Kat stated. Kaori nodded politely before bowing.

"Come in. I will escort you to their room. You are our guests now. Welcome," Kaori said, motioning for them to come in.

'_That was easy. Kat's pretty good at tricking people.' _Sasuke thought as they began to follow Kaori. As they walked they passed a symbol that looked like a black shuriken. Sasuke stopped and looked at it when he realized it was the symbol that Kat wore.

"Come on Sasuke. We're gonna lose you," Kat called. Sasuke went back to following Kaori and Kat. Kaori led them down multiple hallways with multiple doors; some open, some closed. Finally they reached their destination.

"Here you are. This is Sakura and Naruto's guest room. They might be in there but I'm not sure. They were training my little sister and cousin earlier. I cannot guarantee they are in their room. I will ask that a room be set up for you as well. Enjoy your stay, Akiko and Sasuke," Kaori said before heading down the hallway. Kat knocked on the door and there was no answer. She opened the door and the room was empty.

"I have an idea for a prank," Kat said before pulling Sasuke into the room. She whispered her idea to him before sliding herself into one of the closets. Sasuke hid himself in the other closet and they both hid their chakra and waited for Sakura and Naruto to return. Fuyu had led Sakura and Naruto to their room moments later and Naruto opened the door and stepped inside followed by Sakura. Sasuke and Kat waited till they were sure the both of them were in the room and that the door was closed. The heard one of them sit on the side of his or her bed. Kat counted 3,2,1 with her fingers before she and Sasuke jumped out of the closets.

"Surprise!" Kat and Sasuke both said. Naruto had been the one to sit down on his bed and when Sasuke and Kat jumped out they surprised him so he fell off the side of his bed and hit the floor.

"Kat! Sasuke!" Sakura cried as she hugged Kat and Sasuke.

"Kat?" Naruto asked, sitting up. When Naruto saw Kat he jumped up and grabbed her. Her picked her up and twirled her around before setting her back down on the floor. Kat returned Naruto's hug before covering his mouth.

"Don't call me Kat. Call me Akiko. IF they find out I'm Kat then we're gonna have a lot of explaining to do to my parents, which won't be fun. And Sasuke is my brother for right now," Kat explained in a low voice. Sakura and Naruto nodded.

"It would be hard to explain how she's Kat when there probably is a younger Kat here," Sasuke said calmly.

"There is. She and Fuyu-chan both caught onto chakra control really quickly. It only took them an hour," Naruto said happily. Kat smiled.

Someone knocked on the door and said, "Come on. It's time for dinner."

"Coming," Sakura answered. They heard footsteps slowly going away.

"Akiko? Will you lead us to the dining room, please?" Sakura asked. Kat nodded and they all left the room. Kat quickly led to the dining room and they were all seated. Many conversations wet on during the dinner and everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, except for one person. Kaori was as silent as if he wasn't there. He had quickly finished his food and did not or make eye contact with anyone. He merely stared at the empty plate in front of him. Naruto noticed that older and younger Kat kept glancing up at him. The older Kat glanced with anger as if he was going to do something bad while the younger Kat glanced with sadness and worry because he was being so quiet. After everyone was done the twins, Maiyahana and Kishoukachi, gathered everyone's plates and washed them. They sat back down and everyone looked at young Kat.

Naruto leaned over to older Kat and whispered, "What's gong on?"

Kat whispered back, "It's mine and Fuyu's birthday."

"Oh ok," Naruto whispered before focusing back on the younger Kat and Fuyu. Everyone but Kaori gave Kat and Fuyu something and they were worried because Kaori was barely moving. Everyone got up and went to their respective room except Kaori and young Kat and Fuyu. Older Kat, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were watching through a crack in one of the doors. Kaori finally stood up and walked behind his little sister and cousin.

"Happy Birthday you two," he said dully as he wrapped a necklace with a shuriken attached to it around their necks. "I have something for you later too but it's a surprise. You have to wait for that."

Kat ran her hand over the gift, "Ok and arigatou nii-san."

Fuyu smiled at Kaori too, "Arigatou Kaori-san."

Kaori nodded and stood. He walked gracefully out of the room and Young Kat stood after that. She held onto the shuriken and ran to her room. The older Kat began to flinch on the group's way back to their rooms.

"Something wrong Akiko?" Sakura asked.

"Yea. I remember what happened tonight. After everyone was asleep…" Kat stopped, "You'll have to wait and see. Hopefully we'll be sent back to our own time soon." Kat swiftly entered her and Sasuke's room. Sasuke followed quietly and Naruto and Sakura went into their room. Neither of the younger nor older Kat could sleep. They were both thinking about the same thing but they had different perspectives on it.

'_It was my birthday when Kaori-nii-san…He's going to do it tonight. This is the night I lose everyone and my heart becomes ice. This was the night when my whole world came crashing down,__' _the older Kat thought. Some tears began to run down her face but she quickly wiped them away.

'_Oh well. I can't change the past,'_she thought as she stared at the ceiling, waiting to hear her beloved aunt Maiyahana's scream.

The younger Kat sat on her bed instead of lying on it.

'_I wonder nii-san's surprise is. I can't wait for it. I'm so excited!'_the young Kat thought with a big smile. Her smile was soon replaced with a look of fear when she heard someone scream. She knew that scream.

'_Aunt Maiyahana!'_ she frantically got up. There was a loud knock on the door and it awoke Fuyu. Fuyu was frightened by the look on Kat's face and she clung to a white tiger plushie she had.

"Kitty Kat?" she asked. Kat got up and opened the door. Her aunt Kishoukachi was there.

"Hurry up and get out of here you two! Now! I'll hold him off!" she said quickly. Before Kat or Fuyu could say anything their aunt and mother ran off down the hall. Kat grabbed Fuyu's hand and her cat Aiseki and pulled her out of the building. Many men, women, shinobi, and kunoichi from the different other families of the Kumiko Clan were beginning to gather, trying to figure out what was going on. When they heard more screams one of the kunoichi and two shinobi were sent to tell an ANBU captain they knew, Inutaisho Taisho, and tell him something was going on. This was a last resort for anything since the Kumiko Clan did not trust ANBU.

When Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura heard the scream they all jolted awake. Sasuke was in Sakura's bed for some reason and Kat was sitting at the end of Naruto's bed. Her hands were clenched into tight fists around the fabric of her pants. Her fists were so tight her hands were bleeding because her nails were digging into the skin.

"Sakura! Naruto! Sasuke! Get dressed in your normal clothes now!" Kat sounded very demanding and very scared. They all did as she said and she led them out a back way in the estate.

"What's going on Kat?" Sakura asked. Kat didn't answer at first. "Kat?"

"My brother's birthday surprise is what's going on. He murdered my clan as a birthday present," Kat said with bitterness in her voice. Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke all stopped in their tracks.

"That's horrible!" Sakura almost yelled.

"We have to get out of here. Kaori knows we're here so we have to leave so he does not kill us as well," Kat said. She turned to all of them and began pulling them. Many more screams were heard as they exited the estate. As they were walking away from the estate Kat pulled them into the shadows. Many ANBU were heading for the estate and they went inside.

"So that's when the lazy asses arrived, when I was leaving," Kat muttered. Not long after the ANBU entered the estate young Kat ran out pulling Fuyu. Young Kat had blood staining her bright red jacket as well and her blue shirt and face and arms. She unfortunately tripped and Fuyu fell too.

"We have to get up," Kat mumbled but she had no strength to stand up. A woman with black and red streaked hair ran up to the two girls along with a girl with black a light blue streaked hair. The light blue streaked haired woman picked up Fuyu while the red streaked haired woman picked up an almost unconscious Kat.

"Rest you two. You need it," the woman with red whispered. Her voice was soothing after all the screaming they had heard and Kat and Fuyu fell asleep in the women's arms.

"Kisetsu, are we going to take care of them now?" the woman with light blue whispered coarsely. It was clear she was losing her voice.

"Yes Kanashii. They have no family now. We shall take care of them and train them so they become great kunoichi," Kisetsu whispered to her sister. They both ran off with Kat and Fuyu. Yukari exited the once beautiful home of the Kumiko Clan. IT was now destroyed and filled with bloody corpses. Yukari wiped some of the blood from her face.

"Kat will hunt me now. No point in hating someone who's dead like Kaori," she said to herself. She then took off in the direction of the Taisho residence. Her teammate, Inuyasha, was her only hope for a place to stay.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kat were all silent as they walked into one of the forests. The world again went black and they woke up in their bodies. Kat woke up first and snatched the scale from Sakura's hand. She slid it under the bandages on her arm and it fused with her skin. When everyone woke up Kat looked at all of them.

"Well. You wanted to know what happened in my past. Now you know. That's why I don't like to talk about it. You guys didn't even see the half of it," Kat said sadly. The trio nodded. Naruto stood up and walked over to her.

He gently pecked her lips before saying, "This might be the wrong thing to say right now but Happy Birthday Kat."


End file.
